the team life
by alymun
Summary: They may be a team- even an A-team but they know the truth. They are a family. Hannibal took them in when they were alone and now they would die for each other. This is how this family started. (sorry this is a bad summary) warning! will contain spanking, dont like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

Shit! Face swore to himself as 5 men swarmed into the room. Hannibal was going to kill him, if he survived that long. Right now that didn't seem too likely. One of the men grabbed Maria and dragged her out of the room screaming while the other four circled him.

"Hello boys and how can I help you today?" Face tried one of his trademark smiles. Hannibal is going to be furious when he heard about this. It was bad enough he had disobeyed direct orders to leave Tuco alone but now he got caught because he had stopped to fuck Tuco's wife. Oh god, he was so dead.

The leader of the men smiled back. "You can come with us, general Tuco would like to have a little talk."

"Sorry guys but no can do. I've got a busy schedule to keep to." Then Face threw his weight into a punch that knocked the leader down. He quickly ducked to avoid a punch coming at his head but one connected with his stomach. Then Face let his body take over. He ducked and swerved and shot out punches and kicks. He knew blows were landing on him but he didn't feel the pain. It took him a few seconds to realize that the fight was over. He was standing by the door while all the other men were lying around.

Maybe it wasn't too late. Hannibal didn't have to know about this slight hiccup. Now all he had to do was get Tuco and get across the border. How hard could it be. Face opened the door and strutted out, only to freeze. Okay maybe it wasn't such a slight hiccup. Standing in front of him was Tuco… and about 10 other men all holding guns pointed straight at him.

"I'm going to kill him. This time I'm really going to kill him." Hannibal muttered to himself as he drove down the interstate towards Mexico. He had given Face explicit orders to forget about Tuco and when Face stomped off to his room to pout, he hadn't even called him on his disrespect to his superiors. Then hours later when Hannibal got tired of the silence and went to talk to him, he was gone. No note, just upped and snuck out. God damn it! Who knew what trouble the kid was in this time and he was still hours behind him. This did not leave him much time to make a plan, which just put Hannibal in a worse mood.

He still remembered when he first met Face. How he had been striding through base camp when he had heard the thud and gasp of a fist hitting the stomach. He had wandered towards the sound to see a young man being held up by 2 others. There had been 3 other guys standing in front of them and Hannibal frowned to himself. 5 against one was not a fair fight, especially when you looked at how young the one guy was. He looked to be about 17 while his opponents all looked to be at least 25. "Tell us where the stash is Peck and we will walk away. We just want to know where you keep them." Hannibal had been about to step in when the kid whispered something. Hannibal recognised the soldier who appeared to be calling the shots, it took him a second but then the name clicked. It was Pike, a soldier only interested in money and status. Pike leaned in. "Sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I said go fuck yourself!" Face said as he flung his head forward. Hannibal heard the crack as his forehead made contact with the thug's nose. Face then used his right foot to stomp on the guy's foot that was holding him. Hannibal watched impressed as the kid fought like a man possessed. However the thugs eventually managed to wrestle him to the ground.

Kicking him over and over again, Pike snarled at him. "You are going to pay for that, you little bastard. Now you have to earn our forgiveness."

The men pulled the poor kid up again and Pike started fiddling with his belt. "Try it and lose it." Spat out the kid and while Hannibal admired the steadiness of his voice he could see how his face had paled.

This was when Hannibal stepped in. He had casually beaten the thugs and then grabbed the fleeing boy. He easily dodged the punch thrown his way and pinned the boy's arms behind his back. "Easy there Kid, I'm not going to hurt you. However when I let you go, we are going to go back to my place and we are going to have a talk. Understood?" He had held the kids arms until he reluctantly nodded his agreement. Once they made it to his area he directed the kid to the chair. "Now I want to know your name and age Private."

The kid quickly replied "David Jones, 22 sir. And can I just thank you for helping me colonel and apologize for my rude behaviour sir." Hannibal studied the kid in front of him. The boy looked completely innocent and truthful and Hannibal didn't doubt for a second that he was lying.

"Hmm, Jones is it?" the boy nodded yes. "Then why is it Corporal Pike called you Peck?" Hannibal watched carefully and was rewarded by a momentary widening of the eyes and a subtle gasp. Then just like magic his face was once more innocent and open.

"I must have hit him harder than I thought colonel sir! Maybe he should see the doctor." The kid looked so earnest and concerned that Hannibal almost believed him, almost.

"Save it Kid. Tell me the truth and I'll make a deal with you. We will forget the insubordination and be done with it. Or you can continue to lie and I will find out on my own well you sit in the brig." He watched him consider this for a second and then like someone flicked a switch, the friendly, eager face was gone to be replaced by a glaring, sullen smirk.

"Private Templeton Peck, aged 21. And I didn't need your help." Spat Peck.

"Sure you didn't kid. And there is no way in hell you are 21. Now last chance, how old are you honestly?" Hannibal stared Peck in the eyes until the kid looked away.

"My papers say I'm 21." Hannibal just raised an eyebrow and Peck swallowed nervously. "Fine. I'm 16. Please don't turn me in! I don't want to go back. I don't – ah I don't have anywhere else to go." He finally muttered to the ground.

Hannibal took a minute to just look at the kid. 16 years old, probably an orphan and from what he had seen, a born actor, and a brave and skilled fighter. With some training he could really be something one day. The plan just seemed to form in his head. "Alright this is how it is going to go. You are going to put under my direct command. You'll move into my place and I will be in charge of your training and basically your life. When I think you are ready I will start you on easy missions to keep up appearances but you will not be put directly into this war until you reach 18 at least."

Face glared at him. "Do I not get a choice in this? You can't just come into my life and take over. I was fine on my own and I don't want to be your charity case."

Hannibal calmly waited out his rant and when he was quiet Hannibal continued. "Sure you get a choice… This or I inform the authorities of your age and you go home." He smiled when he saw the defiance disappear as the kid accepted defeat.

And so their lives together commenced. They had the rough times at the beginning where Peck would try to leave and Hannibal would track him down and bring him back, the times when the kid would complain about being babied or whine about the training but gradually they had settled into a relationship. And when he turned 18, Hannibal had felt comfortable taking him on real missions where Peck had proved to be capable of taking care of himself and earned the nickname Face by switching personas multiple times and being anyone that was needed at a given moment. They had become a family. And now Face was gone, probably in danger and Hannibal was getting desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot last time but sadly I do not own any of the characters and any of the story that sounds familiar is not mine!

**Bold sentences are directly from the movie**

Stall, stall, stall, thought Face desperately. He had been thrown in a car and brought out to the middle of the dessert where Tuco apparently had a base camp set up. He knew that by now Hannibal would be on the way with some brilliant plan to rescue him, he just had to make sure he was still alive when he got here. Maria was frantically begging for forgiveness.

Face saw Tuco looking at him and quickly started chatting away. **"Heck of a place. Just a heck of a beautiful place. Is this a time share? Id love to get in on this."** Face babbled on. Just had to keep him busy, postpone his death for a little bit longer.

Tuco laughed along for a little while before switching to Spanish. **"You came here to throw me in a bag across the border but instead you have sex with my wife."**

Now here Face had an option. He could do the smart thing and try to calm Tuco down, or he could make a smartass comment. "**Well first of all, she's so hot and we both hate you. So that's just sort of how it…**" thud. All right so he didn't do the smart thing. I mean where was the fun in that. If Hannibal knew he'd probably get angry but Face just never could keep silent when people set themselves up so perfectly. Well as he had already antagonized Tuco, **"Good morning. Now it's a party. Is that your best shot?**" thud. Face just kept smiling and preyed that Hannibal was close.

When BA woke up this morning, he had made a decision. He was done with this life. He was going to get his girl and get out of town. He reluctantly broke into a nice looking car and raced away from the trailing cops. Damn these fools get slower every time, BA thought as they lost him. He pulled into the garage and told the men he was out. He wanted to laugh when his 'friend' threatened him. Come on fools. BA Baracus is not someone you want to make angry. He quickly ended any thoughts the punks had to force him and lovingly stroked his girl before jumping in and heading out of town.

Hannibal was handcuffed to a chair while getting punched repeatedly. He drooped forward looking finished. In his head he was praying that this worked, that these men didn't end him. He heard the goon approach with a gun and froze with dread until he heard the second goon tell him to use Hannibal's own gun. Thank god he might make it through this. Obviously his own gun was useless and he had to bite back a smile when they decided to leave him for the dogs. "**Next time amigo, plan ahead.**" The thug whispered in his ear before stalking out. Now Hannibal did smile as he used his gun's firing pin to unlock the cuffs. Has he lit his cigar Hannibal was already thinking of the next step to the plan.

He took off running. There was a lot of chances in this plan. The cops could have killed him, and now he was betting that there would be a car he could hijack on the way. If not, Face was dead. He ran across the desert, looking desperately for that cloud of dust that he finally saw approaching.

BA slammed on the break. Man what kind of fool stood in the middle of the road when a car was coming. He peered through the dust when he heard the unmistakeable click of a gun. "Oh hell no." He was ordered to slide over but BA didn't move**. "You jacking me? What is this opposite day?"**

** "I'm not a thief but if I don't reach my friend in time, he dies." **Hannibal said to the large man in the van. He knew that most people would probably give this guy a wide berth, and while he didn't want to fight this guy, he knew he wasn't exactly easy prey either. The guy continued to sit there and argue with him. Shit thought Hannibal, I really don't have time for this. He quickly lowered his gun and shot the man in the arm. Had to show the damn driver he was serious. He went around and climbed in the passenger seat keeping his gun trained on the man. That's when he saw it, the ranger tattoo. Really what were the chances that he would find a fellow ranger out here in the middle of nowhere.

BA was not expecting the man who just shot him to break into the ranger oath. Who the hell was this punk anways? "**Colonel Hannibal Smth. 75****th**** Ranger Regiment."** Oh hell no! BA couldn't believe it. He was sitting next to Hannibal Smith. The man was literally a legend, with all his wild schemes that saved so many lives of his fellow men in arms.

"**Corporal BA Baracus, or at least I was until I was discharged for some bullshit." **BA was almost embarrassed to admit it. Hannibal quickly steered the conversation back to needing the van, needing to save Face. He was relieved when BA started up the car and he directed him to the tracker.

Meanwhile Face was starting to get stressed. He'd been beaten up for awhile but now here he was standing defenceless in a bunch of tires. There was a noose being made and he was covered in gas. But then Tuco told him that his rescuer was eaten by dogs. Face's grin grew bigger. Hannibal Smith, eaten by dogs? Yeah right. Hannibal was near and he would bet all his money that he'd placed a tracker. "**You know what's funny? Is that you actually believe that you got me. You actually think you're gonna kill me." **Face laughed and continued to taunt Tuco who looked a bit nervous but laughed it off. He walked away looking at the money he had taken from Hannibal. "**Alpha, Mike, Foxtrot." **Tuco realized he was in trouble as he found the tracker hidden in the money. "**Adios, mother fucker!"** Face shot out as the van shot up over the hill and Tuco's men dove to the sides. Face watched in horror as one of the men dropped a torch that shot up the gas trail towards him. He hopped to the side but tripped over and was being held up by the rope around his neck. "**Hannibal!"** he croaked.

Hannibal jumped out of the car shooting. He looked around frantically until he heard his name. Glancing over he couldn't believe it. Only Face could get in these situations. He was stuck in flaming tires, hanging by his neck. Hannibal shot the rope strangling his lieutenant and then kicked the tires so that Face rolled down the hill. There, that would put out the fire and get him out of the way of the bullets. He heard Face cursing at him as he rolled away but just smiled. The kid deserved it for this hell he had been through. He grabbed the woman and threw her in the van in front of him. Once they came to the bottom of the hill, they stopped to pick up Face. Face sat up and promptly threw up everything in his stomach. BA started up and they raced back to civilization.

Hannibal wanted to kill Face. They had all just risked their lives for him and he was making out with the woman in back. Then he came up front and was acting like it was all a big game! "**Did you see Tuco's face? When you came over, that was unbelievable. The timing was perfect!" **Face was gleefully saying. Damn this kid. Doesn't he ever think about what could have happened.

Hannibal quickly cut him off. "**How many times did I say it, Face? I told you not to take down Tuco alone."** The kid actually looked confused! Then he sarcastically apologized for not planning ahead. **"That move snowballs Face. You almost got yourself killed. Which almost got me killed and almost got him killed. Five year old."** God as soon as we got back home this kid was in for it.

BA was pissed. His baby girl had a whole bunch of new bullet holes in her, his arm was hurting and this fool was wearing his favourite shirt. He smirked as he listened to him get told off by Hannibal. Honestly he couldn't see why Hannibal was so invested in this fool. Pretty boy who almost got them all killed and was just continuing to hook up with the chick in the back. "**You look like you got a real bad attitude."** The kid was actually back talking to him. Oh hell no. BA put him in his place real fast. "**Did you get shot for me too?"** the kid asked, finally seeming to care that they might have been injured cause of him. When Hannibal cut in to say he was the one who carjacked him, the kid started to laugh. "**Wait and he still got you to drive?"** the kid obviously thought he was a push over. BA lifted the bandage off his tattoo and the kid backed off. He introduced himself and thanked him so BA let him off the hook and reciprocated.

Hannibal waited for the boys to make nice before continuing with his lecture. He needed Face to understand why they make plans, before the kid got them in a situation they couldn't walk away from. Face interrupted his lecture trying to make excuses. **"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I have feelings for a human being. That I fell in love."** Love? Was the kid crazy or did he just forget that Hannibal knew him. He had just been with someone a couple weeks previously. No, love was not the reason for this whole episode, lust was. "**I was just trying to save her." **Face said when he realized that Hannibal wasn't buying the love thing. Hannibal wasn't buying the save her thing either. Well he knew the kid would want her away from Tuco but that wasn't his reason. He got his point across by questioning how Face was going to save her exactly? "**Okay, I hadn't thought about that yet." **Face reluctantly admitted. Exactly thought Hannibal. That was the whole problem. He handed over all the paperwork he had done to rescue the poor woman and Face admitted defeat. "**Do you have a mag?"** and just like that the discussion was over for the moment.

Murdock was shaking, he was so nervous. He had managed to find a doctors outfit in a hall closet. He had slipped into it and pulled on a mask to hide his face. Now all he had to do was get past all the people in the building. He took a calming breath and slipped out of the closet. He walked right past his doctor and a dozen nurses. Almost there, the door was within sight. That's when he felt the hand grab his arm and he was spun around to see a young man. "**Hey, Doc, you got a second for a wounded vet?"** shit thought Murdock. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one. He allowed the man to lead him into one of the rooms where a big ass black man was sitting. Murdock grabbed a needle and thread and started stitching him up while babbling on about tattoos and rangers. He was just about finished and then he could get the hell out of here. Of course that was when a nurse came waltzing into the room and caught him.

Face froze. Did that nurse just say that the man stitching up BA was a patient? "**Are you crazy? What's wrong with this fool?"** BA asked. Face ignored the man who was babbling on about gas and quickly went to look at BA's arm. Face really hoped that BA wouldn't kill him for this. There stitched onto his arm was a lightning bolt. This wasn't Face's fault though right? I mean they were in a hospital so you would just assume that obviously the man in scrubs would be the doctor. His arm was starting to feel hot. "**You on fire man."** BA informed Face who confusedly looked at his arm. Oh jesus, his arm was on fire. This crazy freak had lit his arm on fire!

Hannibal exited the room. He had been looking into a man they had locked up in here. One captain HM Murdock. He was said to be the best pilot the army had but he was also apparently insane. He had been looking for a new pilot to help them on missions and had been planning on coming down to check out the captain. He could handle a bit of craziness but the man had to be functional. When he realized Face had run off after Tuco he had preyed that when he got here they would find a man who was capable of getting them out of here at least. He heard a commotion coming from down the hall and sighed. "Damn it Face." He knew it must be him and BA, who else would be picking a fight in a hospital. He quickly cut through the crowd. "**Hey! Hey, come on! This is a hospital!" **he walked past a yelling Face and saw BA with his fist around the neck of the very man he was trusting to get them out of here. He grabbed BA and yanked him back. "**Corporal off, back off." **He warned. He saw the anger on their faces when he told them that Murdock was coming with them. Face started ranting about how he lit him on fire and that he was not ok with this plan. BA glared and said something about a lightning bolt but Hannibal was already turning his attention back to Murdock who seemed to be getting his breath back. From what he could see, the man seemed eccentric but he insisted that he was able to fly them out and it wasn't like Hannibal had a lot of options at the moment. "**Good enough for me."** He ignored Face as he continued to whine that he didn't agree to this. "You know what Face, you brought this down upon us so you don't really get a say in the matter. Now move your ass to the roof." Hannibal snapped and they quickly moved towards the helicopter.

Face shut up when Hannibal snapped at him but by the time they reached the roof he had started up again. Murdock was talking to the chopper and Hannibal was once again talking about planning ahead. God dammit he didn't need to hear this lecture again. As Hannibal asked him about the most important part of a plan, he continued to rant. The answer came like clockwork by now "**To be one step ahead of the enemy, not to be running away!" **Face was furious. Yes he had screwed up but Tuco had been right there! He couldn't believe they were just going to run away now. **"What we are going to go in this dinosaur with this freak show?" **he couldn't believe this but just then armed Mexicans burst onto the roof and he didn't really have any other choice but to jump in the chopper. The crazy ass pilot was going on about cartoons and superheroes, and Face didn't know who was crazier, the crazy pilot or the man who decided that he was competent enough to risk their lives. He watched in disbelief as Murdock knocked the air unit off the roof right onto BA's van. Man if they survived this BA was going to kill him. BA was currently yelling at Murdock, almost crying. "**This is a mistake."** Face said worriedly. They were flying away from the enemy chopper that was shooting at them and next thing face knew they were upside down. What the hell! But it worked and they evaded all the bullets. Then their chopper was going straight up and Murdock was hitting switches. The helicopter stopped, they were in a free fall. This man was going to kill them! Hannibal snapped Face back in the moment and Face turned to see BA hanging outside the chopper. He swore and lunged across the compartment barely managing to grab BA's arm before he let go. It took a lot of his strength and abilities to haul the big guy back into the helicopter but he managed. He then looked at BA who had paled drastically. He looked like he was going to be sick and who could blame him? He had almost fallen to his death. "**Boss, the idea is to kill Tuco not the other way around."** Face snapped.

Hannibal sighed in relief when Face managed to drag the corporal back in the chopper. He had been worried that he was too big for him to hold. He was starting to get annoyed with Face's attitude though. The kid had been whining and complaining about him all day and he had about had it. He risked all their lives for him because Face couldn't follow orders. Yah they would be talking about this later. "**One step ahead of the game isn't a plan, kid. Two to three steps ahead. Beating an enemy's move before its made, that's a plan." **He quickly called for hatchet getting them to lock on his location and gave the enemy chopper fair warning. Just in time for them to enter the states and get blown away. Face all of a sudden was apologizing and Face and Murdock were agreeing that the plan was awesome. BA was currently insisting he would never fly again and Hannibal happily lit his cigar. "**There's a plan in everything kid. and I love it when a plan comes together."**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until the helicopter was landing that Face remembered he was in big trouble. He had spent the past hour laughing with the guys and now it was almost time to face the music. He watched as BA lunged out of the chopper as soon as they touched the ground, as Hannibal and Murdock climbed out but Face remained seated. He knew it didn't make sense but he felt that if he stayed in the chopper, Hannibal wouldn't be able to yell at him. Hannibal looked at him for a minute before speaking. "Get out Face." He then turned to BA who was stalking towards Murdock muttering about his van. "Boys! Get over here for a minute." Murdock ran over and hid behind Hannibal as BA continued waving his fists angrily. "Now boys, I have a question for you and I want you both to think on it. I would like you to join my team. You'd go on missions, live in our house and follow my orders or deal with the punishment that I choose."

Murdock's eyes lit up. "You mean leave the hospitals? No more medication, therapists and shock therapy? I'd get to stay with you? And fly! Hell yes sir!"

BA sighed. "Man I wish I could be part of the team but I ain't in the army. Dishonourably discharged remember. They'll never let me back in"

"Leave that to me." Hannibal smiled. "However before we continue, Murdock apologize to BA for wrecking his van, and BA you are not allowed to be violent with anyone on the team. Understand?" Murdock quickly told BA sorry and when BA saw Hannibal glare at him, he accepted and promised not to hurt the crazy ass fool. Happy with the situation, Hannibal gave them the address and told them to grab lunch before going home. He waited till they walked off then turned to look at Face. Face was sitting frozen in the chopper. He couldn't believe it. He knew he had screwed up but he never expected Hannibal to just replace him. They had been a team for 5 years! It took all of his training to keep the pain and rejection he felt from showing on his face. Face was focusing so hard on maintaining a blank face he didn't even realize Hannibal was reaching in for him till he felt him grip his wrist tightly and haul him out.

"Honestly Hannibal! I'm not a five year old and you don't have to hold my hand!" Face whined while trying to yank his arm free but Hannibal just tightened his grip and started walking home with a resisting Face in his grip.

"Stop it this instant Face! I'm not letting go of you until we are home. You should have gotten out of the helicopter when I told you to." Hannibal said sternly. Face continued to struggle in his grasp so Hannibal stopped and grabbed his shoulders. Face immediately looked at his feet and mumbled an apology but Hannibal held him like that until he reluctantly lifted his gaze to meet Hannibal's firm glare. "If you don't start walking with me like a mature adult, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you home like a child. This is your last warning, kid." Then Hannibal once again grabbed his wrist and started walking. Face, duly chastised, walked next to him obediently. He was desperately wishing they wouldn't run into anyone that knew him, or any hot girls for that matter. He couldn't believe Hannibal was treating him like a child. When he saw their house up ahead Face couldn't help but yank back his hand and since Hannibal wasn't expecting it, he actually got loose. Without any input from his brain, his feet started back tracking quickly away from Hannibal who just held out his hand and lifted an eyebrow. "You have 3 seconds to get back over here little boy or we will start this outside." Faces mouth went dry. Though he knew Hannibal would never really hurt him, he really didn't want to suffer through the consequences of his actions. He wasn't sure if Hannibal would follow through on his threat and he for sure didn't want to find out. "One, Tw-" Face had stumbled forward and he held out his arm for Hannibal, who grabbed it and continued into their house.

Once they had shut the door behind them, Hannibal swung a firm swat to Face's backside to which Face let out a yelp of surprise. "Go to your room and stand in the corner. I'll be up in a little while." Hannibal watched as Face bolted up the stairs and then turned to go into the study. He grabbed his phone and dialled up his oldest friend who just happened to be a general.

"General Morrison here."

"Hey Russ, it's Hannibal. And I have a favour for you." Hannibal laid out his request and waited for the response. When there was no response for a little too long Hannibal continued. "Come on Russ. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Hannibal, I don't know. I mean there is a reason Captain Murdock was in the hospital and Baracus isn't even in the army anymore. There must have been a reason for that. You could have anyone you wanted on your team, the best of the best, are you sure you want to risk your reputation on those two?" Hannibal growled quietly at the doubt he could hear in Morrison's voice.

"Russ, I want them. We work well together and THEY are the best of the best. They have already saved each other's lives, mine included and they trust me to work this out, so I think I can trust them with my reputation. Besides I don't really care what other people's opinions are." Russ reluctantly agreed to get the paper work through and they hung up. Now Hannibal let his thoughts turn to his wayward lieutenant waiting upstairs. What the hell was he going to do with the kid this time?

Meanwhile, Face was standing with his nose in the corner, trying hard not to think about what was going to happen shortly. He hated waiting in the corner; it made him feel like a five year old. Ok so maybe he shouldn't have snuck out to go after Tuco, and maybe he shouldn't have slept with his wife, or antagonized Tuco when they were caught, or argued with Hannibal when they were escaping, or refused to get out of the chopper, or tried to get away… Fuck this was not going to be easy. He heard his door open and Hannibal's quiet tread before the creak of his bed. "Come over here Face, we need to talk." Face slowly walked over and stood in front of Hannibal. It was hard to make eye contact but that was one of Hannibal's rules: if you were talking with someone you look at them. "Now kid, you did a lot of stupid things the past day. What the hell were you thinking?"

Face gulped nervously. "I'm really sorry Hannibal. Honest. I just got so angry that Tuco was free to do whatever the hell he wanted to. I knew we could catch him but you wouldn't even try so I just figured I would go and then we would have to get him. Really I've learned my lesson." Face said hopefully. Hannibal just shook his head at him and pointed to the chair. Face sighed and slowly leaned over the chair, grabbing the arms for support.

"Face, you could have died today and there was nothing I could have done about it. If I was just a few minutes later, you would have died. I can't just let you get away with it." He undid his belt and folded it in his hand. Hannibal hated doing this but god he would hate it more if Face died because he never set consequences. He grit his teeth and swung the belt into Face's rear. Face was stoically taking his punishment, refusing to make a noise but Hannibal knew that wouldn't last very long. It never did. He kept swinging until he heard the strangled gasp and then he started lecturing with the frequent swings. "So Face next time I give you a direct order, you are going to follow it right?" Face yelped and quickly responded affirmatively. "And we are going to make plans ahead of time and not just go rushing into danger?" Face was silently starting to cry now and once again agreed with Hannibal's question. "Almost done kid. You don't argue with me and when I give an order I expect it to be obeyed."

"Yes sir! Hannibal, please stop. I can't take any more. Please, I'm sorry!" Face begged. Hannibal did another five swats before dropping the belt and rubbing a hand soothingly on his back. "I really am sorry." Face hiccupped after he finished sobbing on Hannibal's shoulder.

"Its over now kid. You are grounded for the next week. No leaving the house unless you are on the training course with me. And your training has been bumped up another 2 hours. Hopefully we can tire you out so much that you wont even be able to think of causing more trouble." Hannibal informed his dejected looking lieutenant. Face flinched at the thought of the extra training he would have to endure. He was in good shape but Hannibal's usual obstacle course would tire him out, add on another two hours and he wasn't sure he would be able to move after. Hannibal tucked him into bed and walked out the door. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the door open and laughing voices. He smiled and went to go greet his two new team members and share the good news.

Lying upstairs in his bed, Face could also hear the two men. Shit, Face had totally forgotten about them and how Hannibal had just replaced him on the team without a second thought. Well why shouldn't he, he thought mockingly to himself. What good have you ever done? All you've ever done is lie and cause trouble. Hannibal doesn't need you, Hannibal doesn't want you. Face could feel the tears welling back up. Hannibal would probably be happier if I just wasn't here. Then he could start his new team with no problematic kids hanging around. Face made a decision. He would save Hannibal the trouble of letting him down easy, he would run away. Face quickly packed a bag and opened the window. There was a tree within reach and he quickly swung out, grabbing onto a branch. Once he reached the ground, Face looked sadly at the house then he shook himself and as he walked away, the dejected soldier disappeared to be replaced by a happy go lucky college student ready to travel the country. Face switched faces.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning brought a torrential downpour with it and Hannibal smiled happily. Perfect he thought. He loved when there were extreme weather conditions because it really tested his men's abilities on the field and if it also added to Face's punishment, well that was just a bonus. Now that he thought about it, Face should be out here by now. It was 7:00 and Face knew that he liked to head to the field by now. He stalked upstairs to drag his lieutenant's lazy ass out of bed.

"Up and at 'em Face!" he said as he opened the door. That's when he noticed the empty room. God please be in the shower kid, thought Hannibal but knowing that his kid was gone. Lying on the bed was a folded piece of paper and with a heavy heart, Hannibal picked it up and proceeded to read the letter.

_Dear Hannibal,_

_If you are reading this, you've noticed I've left. Sorry but you don't need me Hannibal, you know it and I know it. I'm just a screw up. I know you only took me in because you thought I was too young to be on my own, but I am an adult now. You don't need to protect me anymore and you don't have to put up with me. I get it; you have a new team now. One with members who will follow orders and do a better job than I ever have. If I'm not part of the team, you shouldn't have to take care of me. Now I know that you feel responsible for me, but don' t and don't bother trying to find me. Just let me go. I know I was just another project for you but I'll miss you Hannibal._

_Face_

Hannibal crumpled the note in his hands. Just another project! Did the kid really think that? That he didn't care about him? That he was just some responsibility he took upon himself? Well he would just have to prove him wrong. Just let him go, the kid was obviously losing it if he thought Hannibal would let him walk out now. This wasn't the first time Face had tried to run. He had never had trouble tracking him down and bringing him back. He wasn't about to give up on the kid now. He grimly stalked out of the room and informed his newest recruits that they were on their own for the foreseeable future and then locked himself in his office. He had a kid to find.

First Hannibal dialled up Morrison. Hannibal and Morrison had grown up together; in fact they were so close they were almost brothers. Face and Morrison had gotten pretty close themselves and the three of them often had drinks together. Morrison promised to look into it and Hannibal continued with his contacts. In Face's first attempts to run away he stole a car and was easily tracked down and once he found him walking down the streets a few miles away. This time it looked like Face had gotten better. There were no leads from the cops or any of the soldiers. Finally he got lucky. Morrison called and told him that he had found a cabbie who recognized Face, problem was he had been picked up downtown. Hannibal wondered how the hell had the kid managed to get downtown in the first place when he had a horrible epiphany. He quickly called another cab company and was dismayed to find they had also driven a man matching Face's description but they had picked him up on the other side of town. Shit! The kid had gotten good. Hannibal dialled up every cab company and learned that every single one of them had given Face a lift somewhere. He quickly jotted down all of the different pick up and drop off locations. When he finished tracing Face's path, he groaned. Face had ended his cab rides at the damn train station at midnight. He had no idea where he would be heading or even which direction to start in.

Think, Hannibal thought to himself. You always pride yourself on outsmarting everyone so what would Face do next? He was drawing a blank. Well sometimes the thing to do is to go back a step. Hannibal called up the cab company that had left Face at the train station. He asked for every last thing Face did, from the moment he called the cab till the time he disappeared from the cabbie's sight. The cabbie wasn't very helpful, apparently Face hadn't said much. "Which was alright with me!" the cabbie smirked "Could barely understand him with that horrible accent."

"Accent?" Hannibal dared to hope. Maybe Face had finally made a mistake.

"Oh ya, He had a very thick Texan accent. Very hard to figure out what he said." The cabbie was oblivious to the fact that this had been key information. Hannibal was smiling again. Yeah he was going to find that kid all right.

Hannibal quickly said bye to the cabbie and raced to the train station. He knew how Face got when he started to change faces. He focused so hard on all the little details that he would zone out for a few minutes. There was a good chance that he hadn't even realized that he was picking up the accent. Now there were two ways this could have happened. One, he was planning on going to Texas and was planning his persona so hard he didn't realize he had slipped into it. Or two, he was laying a false trail for Hannibal to follow. Hannibal was betting on the first option, actually he was praying it was the first option because he was running out of options.

Face was sitting on a train. He had been on it for a few hours now. Luckily there was a hot girl with blond hair sitting across from him and he had spent the last few hours flirting back and forth with her. But now he could feel his concentration waning as the girl went on and on about herself. This was the farthest he had ever gotten before. Every time he had tried to run, Hannibal had caught him within 4 hours and he had never gotten out of the city limits, let alone the state. Maybe Hannibal wasn't even looking for him, thought Face listlessly. Even though that was what Face had requested, it still hurt to think that Hannibal would just let him leave. Face sighed and then realized the girl was looking at him, waiting for a response. Well there was still an hour to go, so Face smiled at her. "That's very interesting beautiful. Tell me more."

Hannibal was starting to feel happier. There had only been one train to Texas since Face had arrived at the station and it hadn't reached its destination yet. He could intercept him in the Texas train station if he could get there in time. He quickly pulled out his cell phone. "Russ, I know where he is. I need a chopper."

Finally, Face thought relieved as he disembarked from the train. He had spent the last half an hour making out with the blond who had invited him back to her university dorm. That would do for one night at least and then he could find his own place. He was so intent on making his plans that he missed a very familiar grey haired man stalking nearer.

Hannibal could see him. He felt all the anxiety he had disappear. He hadn't let himself think about what would have happened if he was wrong. But there Face was, jumping out of the train and then turning to help a beautiful girl off behind him. Typical Face, thought Hannibal, even when he's running away on no sleep, he can pick up a girl. Hannibal pushed his way through the crowd, intercepting Face and the girl.

Face stared at the girl while tucking her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her with a smile. He had gotten a lot of girls to swoon when he did that. That's when he crashed into someone. "Oh sorry man, I wasn't …" Face stared in horror at Hannibal standing in front of him. How did Hannibal always manage to show up from nowhere? "Shit, sorry gorgeous but I guess my plans have changed." The girl sighed longingly and Face continued. "I will call you if I am ever in the area though kay?" She nodded and slipped around Hannibal. Face wistfully watched her as she walked away, god she was fine. A subtle cough brought his attention back to Hannibal who was staring at him exasperatedly. "Boss man, I told you not to track me down. How did you find me anyways?"

Hannibal smirked. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve kid. And there is no way I would just let you walk out like that. Come on. I've got a chopper waiting." He gestured for Face to start walking and then followed on his heels. Well at least he's not holding my hand this time, Face thought to himself glumly. He climbed into the chopper with Hannibal right behind him.

Hannibal took a deep breath. He knew that Face hated talking about himself but not that they were in the air, he wouldn't be able to get away. "Kid, we need to talk." Hannibal sat and thought for a second, wondering how was he supposed to start this conversation. "In your letter you said that you were just a project for me, a responsibility. Now you need to know that that is bull." Face looked up shocked. It wasn't often that Hannibal would use coarse language. "I care about you kid. More than I should probably. I don't care how old you are, I'm always going to look out for you, no matter what you do."

"But Hannibal, I'm not worth it! I'm a disaster waiting to happen!" Face blurted out confused. No one had ever told him that they would look out for him, no one had ever cared about him enough to bother coming back for him. He had given Hannibal a way out of dealing with him, he wasn't supposed to track him down. No one else ever had.

"Don't you daresay that again Face. You are worth so much more than you know. I won't let anyone put you down, and that includes yourself kid. Temp, you are special. There's not many people who would do half of what you do on a daily basis. From the day I met you, you've been taking beating and still fighting back. No matter what the odds are and you never break. Even after I give you an intense training session, you finish and are still smiling and joking while you throw up from exhaustion. Kid you are one of the greatest people I know."

"Yah I'm so great, you went and replaced me." Face sighed sadly. He had almost believed Hannibal. Almost fallen for the trap that he belonged somewhere.

Hannibal gaped at Face. He hadn't replaced him. How could he? Then it clicked. "You mean BA and Murdock? Face I'm not replacing you! We need a bigger team to do these missions. We can't keep using random soldiers anymore, they almost got us killed last time. We need people we can trust and from what I saw the other day, those two will be a big help. But no matter how helpful they are Kid, they aren't you. I was thinking you guys would be friends. It's not good for you to only hang around with an old man like me. You need friends and I think you guys could really hit it off. You are still my team Face. You are my second in command. Hell Kid, you are like my son."

Face felt his eyes start to water and furiously blinked them back. "You mean you still want me? You trust me?" He couldn't believe it, he had someone who actually cared about him.

"yeah kid I do. Though you will have to earn back that trust. I'm not giving up on you Templeton." Face flung himself at Hannibal who wrapped him in his arms. "I'm never giving up on you son."


	5. Chapter 5

BA was sitting on the living room couch doing curl ups when he heard the door open. He glanced up to see Hannibal walk in with a subdued Face behind him. BA quickly glanced down to hide the grimace he felt break across his face. He was so excited to work for Hannibal, it was his dream job but so far he wasn't impressed with his 'team' mates. That crazy ass pilot had almost killed him and belonged in a hospital. And then there was Face. Man that kid was just a whiny little brat who threw a tantrum when he didn't get his own way. However Hannibal obviously cared for him so BA was just going to have to suck it up. He heard Hannibal send Face upstairs before walking over to sit next to him. "Hey BA. Sorry for the day off there. It shouldn't happen again. So tomorrow I expect you to be ready to go to the training field at 0730. " BA nodded consent and watched as Hannibal strode off to find Murdock.

Murdock had spent the day lying outside under a tree. It had been years since he had been given the freedom to just look up at the sky. In the hospital, they were restricted indoors with outdoor times as special treats. Murdock had strove for that once until he realized it was in a fenced in area with orderlies watching everything you do. After that Murdock went back to his escape attempts and unsuccessful mutinies. He had seen Hannibal and Face walk by him a couple minutes ago and was relieved that the problem of the day seemed to be fixed. Murdock wanted to get to know the kid. From what he had seen, Face seemed to love the excitement and thrills Murdock lived for. He was hoping that they could be friends and wreak havoc together. He had tried to talk to BA earlier but had been rudely thrown from the room. Well fine, if the big guy didn't want to talk they didn't have to. Murdock was used to being rejected. "Hey Captain, found anything interesting up there?" Murdock looked up surprised to see Hannibal there. He hadn't heard him come back out.

"Just counting the stars colonel. Reminds me that I am finally out of that hospital. I missed the sky." Murdock murmured quietly. "We starting training tomorrow, bossman? Cause I might be a little out of shape. Its hard to get exercise when you are stuck in a padded room."

He looked so apologetic that Hannibal gave his shoulder a squeeze. "well Murdock, we head out to train a 0730 tomorrow and don't worry, we will have you in shape in no time." He gave a wink before standing up and heading back for the house. "Oh and captain?" He paused halfway back and turned to face the sprawled out pilot. "I won't let you get locked up away from the sky again. I promise." Murdock smiled and the last bit of tension faded away.

Face waited in his room. He knew Hannibal would be up soon to discuss his punishments and Face was starting to get worried. He was already grounded with extra training, and the thought of another trip over the chair made him wince. It had been 24 hours and he was still sore from the last time. He heard the knock and called for Hannibal to come in. "Hey Face. I brought you up some dinner." Face smiled gratefully and dug in to the food. "Now about what happened today."

Face looked up and quickly interrupted Hannibal. "I'm really sorry Hannibal. I had a little bit of a panic attack but it won't happen again promise."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and then continued on. "Normally a stunt like that would end up with you over my knee but I realize that there were extenuating circumstances. I never wanted you to feel like I was getting rid of you kid. Despite my mistakes in handling the team's growth, running away is not the solution. It's a stupid thing to do and once again you didn't make a plan. You aren't to just fire blind Face, one of these days its going to get you killed. I'm increasing the length of your grounding by 2 weeks." Face started to complain but Hannibal continued talking over him. "Care to make it 3 kid?" Face hastily cringed at the thought and desperately shook his head. "That's what I thought. I also want you to write 'I will not run away from my problems' 500 times." Then Hannibal stood up and gave Face a hug before he slipped out of his room and made his way to his own bed. It had been a long day and he felt like sleeping for a week.

Face was annoyed. He had already written out 100 lines and his pen was running out of ink. He angrily threw it at the door just as it opened. "Whoa! Missiles!" Murdock quickly dodged the projectile and slipped into the room. "Heya Facey, thought I would come on in and meet you properly. I'm HM Murdock and I'm crazy." He ended this in a whisper like it was some big secret and Face couldn't help but grin. Then Face realized that Murdock was looking at the lines scrawled across his bed and flushed. He hated people knowing when he got in trouble. "Geeze Facey. No wonder you threw the pen. How many more you got to do."

"Another 400 and my hand is killing me." Face sighed while shaking his hand dramatically. He watched confused as Murdock picked up one of the extra pens lying around and started copying out the sentence. "What are you doing Murdock? Hannibal will be able to tell the difference and I'll get in even more trouble." Then Face really looked at the lines. They were pretty close to his tidy scrawl, almost identical really.

Murdock smiled at the awe on his face. "I learned to copy people's writing in the hospitals. Got plenty of passes for extra benefits when I finally perfected copying a doctor's signature. Besides any difference Hannibal notices you can blame on your hand getting tired." He saw Face grin at him and smiled wider. Yeah he could see him and Faceman getting to be real good friends.

The next day all 3 boys were waiting for Hannibal at 0725. He smiled as he entered the room. Face and Murdock were whispering to each other and sneaking glances at BA who was studiously ignoring them. He was glad that they were starting to get along, though it looked like BA wasn't quite ready to join in. He led the way to the training camp and started explaining the circuit. There were miles to run, walls to climb over and a series of bars to swing across. He had an area where they were expected to army crawl and random stations spread out where they would have to shoot, fight or do pushups/exercises. It looked deceptively easy but Hannibal knew that after doing the circuit a few times, most men would start to struggle. After he was through with them, his boys would be able to work everybody else into the ground.

BA looked at the course with a smirk. This didn't look that bad. He wanted to laugh when he saw the pretty boy stretching while Murdock frantically copied him. They lined up and Hannibal ordered them to start. They took off with Hannibal leading the way. After the first mile Murdock started to lag behind and Face hung back with him shouting encouragements until he picked up the speed and rejoined the rest of the group. When they finished the first circuit Murdock was gasping for breath and BA was starting to feel some sweat beading across his forehead. Hannibal smiled and waved a hand towards the course. "Face, no hanging back. I expect you to stay within your time frame. You two, do your best and we will build up from there." Hannibal ordered. Face glared at Hannibal before taking off towards the first obstacles. BA jumped on his heels. He refused to let this punk show him up. Murdock was soon way behind.

They had ran this course 4 times already. BA was pushing himself to try and keep up with Face but was slowly losing ground. Man he was tired. He was gasping for air by this point and though the kid was soaked in sweat Face was still breathing evenly. BA reached the finish again and sighed in relief when Hannibal told him he could stop. Murdock was already collapsed next to Hannibal and BA gratefully slid down next to him. He glanced around but it took him a few minutes to spot Face already halfway through another round. He started to say something but Hannibal just shook his head. "He's not done yet, though you guys are done for now. I expect you back here at 1500 for the weight portion of your work out." Then Hannibal turned and watched Face finish the army crawl and shoot 5 shots into the target before jumping the wall. BA wanted to get up and go back to the house but his muscles weren't listening at the moment. Every muscle in his body ached and from Murdock's groans, he felt the same way. They were still lying there 15 minutes later when Face sprinted in.

Face was getting tired. He had already been running this course for over the usual 2 hours and he could feel himself slowing down. However Hannibal had made it clear that he was to keep his time up so Face grit his jaw and pushed himself through the pain. He had watched as BA and Murdock got to sit out and he was hoping that Hannibal would let him stop when he pulled into the end this time. He flinched when Hannibal shook his head at him but flashed a trademark smile at the trio. "Catch me if you can old man!" he shot playfully at Hannibal while racing towards the course. Hannibal smiled and sprinted off after him. Face laughed when he saw Hannibal behind him. If Hannibal was participating in this run, there was a good chance this would be the last time he had to do the course. He knew there was no way he could beat the boss in the course but if he stayed with him, Hannibal would let him stop. Face pushed himself to Hannibal's punishing pace and crossed the line less then 20 seconds after him. When Hannibal nodded at him Face bent over and put his hands on his knees. He was wheezing by this point and he grabbed desperately at the water bottles. When he glanced up he realized that BA and Murdock were both still there, staring at him wide eyed. "Hey guys. Why you still here? And what are you staring at?"

When they both just continued to stare, Face shrugged and started walking around the compound. He knew that if he sat down now his muscles would hate him later. Hannibal had already slipped off to go shower and Face was enjoying the time he had before the weight section. It was already 1030 and Face was ready for some food. He was just about to leave when he saw a group of men come in. Face cursed when he recognized Pike and his goons. Pike had never gotten over the time when Hannibal had easily kicked their ass so he went out of his way to make Face miserable when ever he got the chance. They quickly converged on Face.

BA was shocked. He would never have guessed the pretty boy had it in him. He had ran BA into the ground alright and kept right on going at a gruelling pace that BA had trouble keeping up for one round. Hannibal had brought back all the targets from their shooting station and now he was staring awe struck at Face's paper. All his shots passed straight through the heart or head of the paper man. How the hell had Face made the whole course look effortless, I mean yeah he was sweating and heaving but the fact that he was still upright was a miracle in BA's opinion. He searched the area for Face and saw him heading for the door. He started walking after him, obviously he had the wrong opinion of the kid. He was nearing him when he saw the group of people surround him and BA got a bad feeling in his stomach. Just then he heard a war cry and someone rushed by him into the fray.

Face knew he was in trouble. There were about 20 men around him. Men who were trained how to not only fight, but to fight dirty and here he was barely able to stand from exhaustion. "Well hello Pike. You come to lose those 10 extra pounds of yours?" Hell, if Face was going to get his ass kicked, he figured he should at least get some enjoyment.

"Nope gorgeous, we are here to give you that little make over we promised last time." Pike sneered before Face's fist landed in his gut. The fight went wild from there. Face was desperately trying to block the blows coming at him while causing some damage but there was so many of them. Then he heard the war cry and next thing he knew Murdock was there, trying to save his ass. When Face saw Murdock take a fist in the face and collapse, he saw red. He started throwing punches and kicks and fighting tooth and nail. When he finally cleared his head he realized he was dangling off the ground. BA had a tight grip of his arms and was physically carrying him away from a groaning Pike on the ground. Face struggled angrily but it was no use, BA easily held him.

When Face finally stopped struggling, BA spoke. "Okay pretty boy. I'm going to put you down now and you are going to remain calm, alright? Believe me those men are already suffering enough." Face glared at BA before nodding reluctantly. When he was released he helped Murdock up and grinned at him.

"Man you are crazy." Face nudged Murdock in the ribs. "No sane man would jump into a fight where we were so largely outnumbered." BA grabbed Face's jaw and turned him so he could check his wounds. He swore when he saw the swelling of Face's eye then he stood up and strode over to Pike.

Face watched in awe as BA pulled him up by his shirt. "Don't you ever touch them again!" Ba hissed before swinging a punch that knocked Pike unconscious. BA then strode over to Face and Murdock and helped them to their feet. "You are both crazy ass fools." He snorted and then they walked out the door, with Face and Murdock leaning heavily on BA's shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later

"Hannibal!" BA stormed into the kitchen slamming the door behind him. Hannibal looked up from the stove and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, won't do it again boss." BA said sheepishly. "You've got to do something about those crazy ass fools. They are out of control."

Hannibal hid his smile. Since that day when they had fought Pike at the training ground the boys had been pranking each other. Or Murdock and Face were pranking BA. They had started small, with toothpaste on his hand when he was sleeping. They then tickled his face and when he went to brush away the annoyance he had smeared it all over. Next they had coated his doorknob with Vaseline so that he couldn't get out of his room. It was hours before Hannibal came home and let him out. They filled his Ipod with musicals and deleted his usual rock and rap. Poor BA didn't even realize till he was at the gym and it blasted out over the speakers. He was still being mocked about 'defying gravity'. Through it all the big guy would swear and threaten them but never actually did anything. Hannibal was wondering when exactly BA would reach his limit and retaliate.

Just then the door burst open and in came Face and Murdock. Face was in the lead waving Murdock's lucky hat while Murdock was desperately trying to grab it. They danced around the table while Murdock whined and demanded it back. "Shouldn't have messed up my hair then buddy!" Face taunted back. BA smirked. He knew how Face felt about the hair. He spent ages in the morning getting it just right. BA casually leaned over and snagged the hat from Face's grasp and then grabbed Face in a headlock. He then gave him a noogie so that his hair stood straight out. "No! BA stop please." Face begged squirming in his grasp but BA easily kept him pinned. Murdock was laughing at Face's plight at least until he realized that BA wasn't giving his hat back. Murdock leapt on his back, stretching for the hat held up out of his reach and yelled.

"Alright boys. Knock it off. Dinner is ready." The boys quickly sat down at their places and started loading their plates with the steak and potatoes. Hannibal coughed subtly at them when he realized that the plated of vegetables was still untouched and they reluctantly added some to their plates. Hannibal was just about to add salt to his potatoes when he saw Murdock fighting back a grin and Face subtly trying to elbow him. He casually reached for the pepper instead. BA was so busy sawing at his steak that he missed the exchange and grabbed the salt. As he flipped it over his food, the lid fell off and his dinner was coated in salt.

"What the hell man!" BA roared as Face and Murdock burst into laughter. BA looked at the two laughing men and then grabbed Face's plate. Face outraged, looked at Hannibal to intervene but he just smiled and continued eating. It was a pouting Face who stole half of Murdock's food for his dinner.

"No Face. For the last time, you are grounded." Hannibal was getting annoyed. The whole meal Face had been begging to go out on a date. He had met a hot girl on the way to the training ground and had got her number. Apparently she really wanted to see this concert, which happened to be tomorrow night.

"Please Hannibal! She's got front row tickets and she was super hot. This could be my only shot with her." Face continued to beg as Hannibal got up and walked into the other room. He knew he was pushing his luck but man he was going bat shit insane locked up in this house. "Come on man. It's been two weeks. Cant I just have one night off… for good behaviour?"

"I said no Face. It wouldn't be a punishment if you got to do things you enjoyed. Next time follow the rules and you can go on has many dates as you'd like. Now drop it or else." When Face went to open his mouth again Hannibal snapped. "Room! Now! And I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Face angrily stomped away and Hannibal sighed as he settled on the couch. He had a mission coming up and was busy trying to make a plan. His boys were doing well on the course now and their endurance was increasing at a good rate. Face was still doing an extra hour of the course and on the weights so his progress was doing especially well though he still tended to lag when Hannibal wasn't watching. The plan just wasn't clicking in his head. He had to be missing some important key fact that would let it all just click. He sighed again.

"How bout a break bossman? You seem beat." Hannibal smiled at Murdock who was holding out the controller for some xbox game. "Come on, Hannibal. A break can do wonders and you can't be working all the time." Hannibal accepted the game and got his ass soundly kicked in halo.

Meanwhile BA was just finishing up some pushups. He headed to the shower and moaned when he felt the hot water rush over his sore muscles. Hannibal had really been working them and his body was complaining. Maybe he could talk the old man into a day off? He was working on his argument in his head as he washed his Mohawk. It took him a while to realize that the foam rushing down his body was not the usual white. What the hell, he thought. He quickly jumped out of the shower and cleared the steam from the mirror. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOOLS!" BA looked in horror at his trademark Mohawk. His pride, his calling card, his wonderful hair… it was pink! "That's it! You've gone too far!" BA strode out of the bathroom and ran into Hannibal. Who took one look at him and burst into laughter. "Its not funny man! I've got pink hair. Who the hell is going to listen to me with pink hair?"

"Sorry, BA. I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Hannibal grinned at the glaring black man, who just growled before stalking into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say sorry this chapter took awhile. My other story jumped in my head and I had to start it. Anyways thanks for reading and please review since it makes my day. You guys are awesome.**

Hannibal was out of time. He had been preparing his team for missions for the last three weeks and he knew they were almost ready, just a little more work and they would have been perfect. Then an American spy got caught. Nick Tyler had been infiltrating the Iraq base for the 5 months. The army had been getting steady reports up until 2 weeks ago when all communication stopped. They had waited to act, hoping he was just having small difficulties, but after a week realized he was taken. They had spent the next week trying to pinpoint where he was being held. Now they desperately needed a team to go save him. Hannibal wished he could turn down the mission but the camp he was being held in was one of the most secure enemy locations and he knew no other team would be able to save Nick without suffering losses. Hannibal pored over the blueprints once again.

Face, Murdock and BA were doing weights. Now Face and Murdock could both lift a large amount but BA was in a whole new category. It was scary impressive and Face made a mental note to stay on BA's good side or at least not to push him too far. Their earlier pranks had resulted in itching powder being poured in all their clothes and beds by BA and man did they regret dying his Mohawk pink. When they saw how angry he had gotten they thanked god that Hannibal strictly prohibited team fighting. "What's got Boss man so busy?" BA questioned as he realized Hannibal hadn't glared at Murdock who had been resting for the last 10 minutes.

Face glanced up and grinned before putting down his weights too. "We must have a mission boys. He only ever gets this focused when he's planning something big."

BA shook his head at the relaxed teammates. "You fools are just going to get in trouble. Get back to weights before we get sentenced here for another hour." Just then Hannibal feeling their stares glanced up and frowned at the two younger men. They quickly grabbed their weights and busied themselves; missing Hannibal and BA share a smirk at their haste. They kept going until Hannibal waved them over.

"Alright boys. This is it. You see this compound; one of our own is being held in here. There are 4 guards on every entrance. Face, your job is to talk your way into this building. Once in, you will make your way to the second floor in the back room. They are lax on their guards once you are off the main ground. You'll go to this window and tie a rope to a secure post. BA and I will be waiting in the alley under the window. There is ten minutes gap between the guard's rounds. That's our window so Face, don't be late. We'll climb the rope and join you in the compound. We will then make our way to the basement level. Face you will stand guard at the top of the stairs. Do your best to divert any , you and I will make our way down to the room where he's being held. You take care of any threats well I get him loose. We then make our way to the roof. Murdock you will be in the chopper. You must be ready to land and pick us up the minute we make the roof. They'll be unto us by then and we are counting on you to get us away safe." Hannibal quickly laid out the plan and asked if there were any questions. The boys quickly went over all the details and then Hannibal sent them home. They'd need a good nights sleep for the mission.

The next day started with them all ready outside the compound. Face was feeling nervous. It all depended on him getting in there. Shit this was stressful, thought Face as he cracked his knuckles repeatedly. If he couldn't talk his way in, nobody else was getting in either. "Alright Face. Go do your thing son." Hannibal patted his shoulder as Face slipped by. They all acted like it should be so easy to talk your way into a highly guarded compound and do it so well that you were left alone once you got in.

Face took a deep breath and got into character. He jumped in the jeep and drove purposefully to the building. He stopped at the guards and strode out towards the door. He actually got past the first one before they got their shit together and stopped him. "I do not have time for this gentlemen. So if you'll excuse me." Face said as he stalked past the men. One of the first things you learn is to act confident.

The guards grabbed his arm. "Who the hell are you?" he snarled as another hoisted his gun.

Face glared. "Excuse me? I was under the impression that this was an emergency and I was needed right away. If not I will gladly go on my way. I have plenty of clients to get to and you men can answer to your boss when he comes looking for me." He turned to walk away, silently counting in his head. Three, two, one…

"Wait!" Face smirked to himself. He knew the man who ran this base was a dictator. He beat his men when they made any mistakes and he knew that the men were terrified of him. Thank god for awful bosses. "You said the General sent for you? We will call him right away to get confirmation sir. Please don't leave." The young soldier was practically begging him.

"I wouldn't do that. When I'm called in, people generally are not happy with their situation. Believe me men. You are going to want to keep a safe distance. Just send me in and I'll deal with it." Face flashed a cocky grin and strode past the guards. This time they were only too willing to unlock the door and wave him through.

Face's smile dimmed a bit when he realized one of the guards was following him in. Damn he didn't have time to deal with this. "Big mistake man." Face said and when the soldier turned confused, landed a hook in his jaw, knocking him out. Face quickly found an empty room to shove the soldier in and crept upstairs. He was running late. Once he entered the back room he untied the rope that was looped around his stomach.

BA and Hannibal were creeping around the side of the building. Hannibal watched as the guards circled around and headed back to their posts. "Now." He whispered to BA as they slunk towards the building and plastered themselves to the wall. "Where the hell is Face?" he muttered as he watched his clock. The guards would be back in 4 minutes!

BA was muttering to himself while scanning the alley for soldiers. He was going to kill Face if he didn't hurry his punk ass up. Just then the rope hit him on the head. He smiled as he passed it to Hannibal, who wasted no time in scurrying up the wall. One minute… BA turned and dragged himself up the rope. He had just entered the room when the guards turned the corners. Shit he thought as he hauled the rope back up, that was close. He turned to see Hannibal and Face conferring so he quickly strode past them and checked the hallway. The coast was clear.

The three men jogged silently down the stairs, ducking into rooms whenever they heard footsteps. Finally they reached the basement and Hannibal and BA nodded to Face as they slipped down. Face positioned himself across the hall in a little alcove. He scanned the hallways while watching the door, preying to see his team returning.

BA entered the room first and quickly tackled the soldier punching the man tied to the chair. Has he knocked him out his eyes scanned the room. Three other men where in there stunned for the moment. He quickly jumped up and set to work dealing with them while Hannibal slipped past him to the bleeding man.

Hannibal looked at the man who was barely conscious. He looked like he'd taken a real beating. There were slices up his arms and what looked to be a stab mark in his stomach. Hannibal continued to take it in. Bullet wound in the right thigh, missing ring finger on left hand, severe contusion to the back of the head, broken left arm and probably multiple broken ribs. Damn, there was no way he would be able to walk out of here. Hannibal untied him and tried to get him to respond. "Hello. Can you hear me? What's your name? Soldier!"

The man blinked like he was waking up from a dream. "Who are you and how long have I been down here?" he said dazedly. "My name is Captain Nick Tyler and hell I hurt." Hannibal was relieved. He would survive.

"BA. I need you to carry him. Now lets get the hell out of here." BA picked Nick up and slung him over his shoulder, then they turned and raced up the stairs.

Face had been watching the hall for 5 minutes when he heard someone approaching. He stayed hidden in the alcove as the man opened the door. It was the general. Face smiled as he jumped the man from behind. They got in a brief scuffle. Face got hit a few times but managed to shake it off and took the general down. He glanced around to ensure nobody heard them and called reinforcements. It looked clear. Just then Hannibal and BA came racing upstairs carrying the limp body of the soldier.

Hannibal smiled when he saw the unconscious General lying on the floor then glanced at his lieutenant. He frowned when he saw the split lip. He wanted to check it out but knew they didn't have time right now. He waved his men in front of him and took up the rear.

They were only on the second level when they heard the alarm and soldiers started spilling out of rooms. Face did his best to knock out anyone who got in their way while Hannibal fell behind to cover their rear. They stormed out of the stairwell and onto the roof. As they raced across the open area, Murdock was quickly landing the chopper. Face swore as the guards on the neighbouring building started shooting at them and quickly grabbed BA's gun. He dropped to his knee to present a smaller target and started laying down cover for BA and Hannibal.

As Hannibal raced by Face he shouted for him to follow them as they raced towards the landing chopper. He reached it and jumped in to help BA haul the unconscious man in. He then reached for BA's hand. BA stared at him in horror and was backing away. "BA! Get in the chopper!" Hannibal shouted in confusion.

"I can't man. I can't do it. I won't get in that thing." BA shouted back. He was almost hyperventilating. Shit thought Hannibal. I really don't have time for this. He quickly lunged across the space between them and slugged him in the jaw. He caught the big guy as he fell and struggled to get him in the chopper. Then he looked for Face.

Meanwhile, Face was still in the center of the roof shooting at the guards. He had heard Hannibal's order to follow but knew that as soon as he stopped they would be sitting targets. He managed to hit a few men when he heard Hannibal's angry shout. He glanced back to make sure they were all in before he stood and raced to the chopper. He heard the gunshots behind him and instinctively ducked and weaved, praying that he would make it. He was almost there when he felt the shooting pain in his shoulder. The force of the bullet sent him flying forward and he collapsed on the ground a couple of meters from the chopper. He could see Hannibal's horrified Face as the man tried to climb over BA's limp body. Face winced and swore to himself, then he pushed himself to his feet and dove for Hannibal's outstretched hand.

"I've got you kid." Hannibal said before hauling him in. "Murdock! Get this thing in the air!" Hannibal then turned and started firing his gun at the men who had dared shoot his kid. Murdock lifted the chopper and they flew away in a hail of bullets.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long guys! I've gotten a job and it keeps me busy most nights. Anyways this is a really short chapter I wrote just to let you guys know I haven't forgotten about you! You guys rock!**

"Hannibal! Come on man, its been two weeks. I'm fine!" Hannibal ignored Face's whining and pointed back at the couch. "Fine! I'll sit here till I die of old age. Happy?"

"Extremely." Hannibal replied easily. This wasn't the first time Face had been injured and he knew that the kid was an awful patient. Face never could sit still for any length of time. This time though, the bullet had been extremely close to killing him. A couple of inches down and it would have pierced his lung and Face would have died before reaching a hospital. Luckily the bullet had just missed it and hadn't hit anything vital. Face had been sentenced to a month's bed rest but Hannibal was having the hardest time getting him to rest.

"BA and Murdock should be returning soon and I'm sure they will play on the Xbox with you." Hannibal continued as he slipped back into his office, leaving the door open to watch his energetic ward.

Face sighed. BA and Murdock were at the gym doing their usual training. It was one of Hannibal's rules: when a teammate is injured they are to keep up their fitness. He said it was because when the wounded member returned to missions he wouldn't be at his full ability therefore the others had to be on their best game. Hannibal was very strict about this rule, threatening to tan their hide every day till they were back to their usual skill if they fell behind. Needless to say, the team was very motivated.

Meanwhile Face was bored out of his mind. He had been stuck on the damn couch for what felt like ever. Hannibal had walked in on him doing sit ups the other day and you would have thought he was doing drugs from the lecture he got. Since then Hannibal had been keeping him in view. The only thing keeping him from making a mad dash for the door was the texts he was exchanging with the woman he met at the hospital.

Her name was Charisa Sosa. She had been in the hospital for a surgery to fix a broken arm and they hadn't exactly hit it off. He had tried one of his classic pick up lines which she had rudely shot down. It had left him stunned, no one turned him down. In fact she had continued ignoring him for the longest time and Face had returned the favour.

Then one day Face had had enough of Hannibal's hovering. When he went to bother the doctor about pain meds (for the third time) Face had booked it down the hall to duck into a hall closet. He had shut the door and backed up, right into someone. They had both jumped and then Face realized it was Sosa. "Get the hell out of here! This is my hiding spot." She hissed at him.

Face glared back. "Fine its not like I want to be stuck in this damn room with you." He then turned to leave only to hear Hannibal yelling his name. "Shit. I can't leave right now so just suck it up princess." Then another voice joined Hannibal's only this one was calling for Charisa. "Guess you made a jail break too huh?" Sosa actually flashed a smile at him.

"Honestly I think if my dad asked me if I needed anything one more time, I would have stabbed myself." Sosa whispered to him. The searching men were getting closer to their hiding spot and they didn't want to risk being caught.

"I know what you mean. The amount of drugs Hannibal is trying to force into me is enough to knock out an elephant." Sosa gave a little giggle and Face was hooked. He slowly raised a hand to clasp her cheek and when she didn't pull away he leaned in for a kiss.

He paused a few centimeters away from her lips and she started moving forward. That's when the door burst open and two angry men were glaring at them. They were yanked out of the closet and shepherded to their respective rooms both getting an earful. It had taken Face a lot of begging to get Hannibal to bring Sosa his number and to guarantee good behaviour, refused to give Face hers until they got home.

Now they texted all the time and Face was desperately waiting till he was given the all clear so that he could go on a date and just see her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Once again I apologize for the long wait. I was having some difficulties writing this chapter. Anyways you guys rock and please review!**

2 months later

Face lay curled up in bed with his girlfriend Charisa. They'd been dating for two months now and a month ago had moved in together. Face muzzled her neck and sighed. He had fallen for her, and fallen hard. He had always been a player but now he couldn't imagine his life without her. It had been a big step for him to move out of the team house but after long talks with Hannibal he had made the transition.

"Babe? I got to go." Face reluctantly whispered. Charisa groaned and wrapped herself deeper into his arms. "Come on love. You know how Hannibal is about his morning training. If I'm a minute late he will make me work out for an extra hour." Charisa sighed and allowed him to disentangle from her before rolling back over to sleep. Face smiled and slipped out of the room, he was already pushing it and he really didn't want to be late, he had a favour to ask Hannibal.

Face managed to get to training just in time. Hannibal gave him a sharp look for cutting it close and they set off running their usual track. This time though Hannibal stopped them after two loops. That's when Face noticed what he was standing in front of. "A rock wall! Sick Hannibal, we haven't got to use one of these in years." 2 years, in fact when Face had decided it was a good idea to climb it with no harnesses, ropes or any other safety feature just because Pike dared him too. Hannibal had almost had a heart attack when he walked in to find his boy hanging from the top of the wall by one hand.

Face winced at the memory of that climb. He had easily made it up the wall when Pike had fired a gun and startled him. He had slipped and barely managed to catch himself and make it down. Of course that was when Hannibal walked in. Face had been in so much trouble for risking his life. Hannibal glared at Face. "If you try an idiotic stunt like last time, you won't be able to sit for a week. You will only ever use it when I am supervising. No discussion."

Face thought about complaining but Hannibal's quick tap on his ass changed his mind. "Understood Boss." Face was stoked. He loved climbing and couldn't wait to race Murdock up the side.

Murdock couldn't wait to try the wall. He loved being up high in the air and this way he could compete with Facey! There was no contest when they were flying planes but Face had better upper arm strength so maybe it would be a challenge. Murdock quickly jumped at Face, almost sending him flying. Face managed to keep his balance and started to wrestle with Murdock.

BA sighed uneasily. He was feeling a bit queasy at the thought of climbing the wall but at least he would be in control instead of that crazy ass pilot, the crazy ass pilot who was currently jumping up and down in excitement and now wrestling. Shit BA thought, Face and Murdock were acting like puppies, rolling around on the floor. They would be racing up the side of the wall and he would be left in the dust. He hated being shown up by his two friends. He was the biggest and his mind he should be best at everything. However he knew he couldn't compare to them in a lot of areas. Didn't stop him from trying though.

"That's enough boys. This is serious business. One day we might have a mission that depends on you guys scaling a cliff or a wall. I need to know you guys can do this. Get yourselves ready." Face and Murdock bolted to the gear bin while BA slowly followed. Face quickly got all geared up and raced to the foot of the wall. That's when Hannibal grabbed his arm and spun him to face him. "I'm serious Face. No funny business up there. And let me check your harness."

Face glanced over at Murdock and BA who were starting to climb. "Hannibal!" he whined. "Why are they allowed to start without you checking theirs over. It's not fair!"

"Because as far as I know they aren't stupid enough to climb without them. Now stand still. You will have plenty of time to race with Murdock after I've made sure you won't fall to your death." Face continued to squirm until Hannibal released him then he quickly crawled up the wall.

Hannibal sighed as his team spent the next 45 minutes racing each other around the wall. Turns out Face and Murdock were pretty evenly matched. Face was the more confident and quicker climber but Murdock would do crazy reaches that would keep them tied. Hannibal called a stop to their antics when the two were evenly scored and their real training began.

Hannibal had them climbing on the overhang and holding that position, he made them do extreme jumps to various rocks and hold each others dangling bodies while one handily clinging to the wall. Anything that could go wrong on a mission was practiced by the boys and by the time one hour went by, they were exhausted.

"All right boys. Lets call it a day." Hannibal finally called. All of them immediately raced to the ground, their earlier joy of climbing gone due to the intense workout they just suffered through. Hannibal raised an eyebrow when Face approached him. He knew Face was going to ask for a favour by the way he hesitated to approach. He could almost see him preparing his speech in his head. "What's up kid?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Uh, Hannibal. You know how we haven't had a mission in awhile, and it doesn't look like we are going to have one anytime soon?" At Hannibal's nod, Face slowly continued. "Shit, uh I was wondering if I could have the weekend off bossman? You know it's mine and Charisa's 2 month anniversary and I just want to do something nice. You know? Go on a trip somewhere romantic?" He then looked up at Hannibal hopefully.

Hannibal thought about it. It was true that it had been awhile since they'd done a mission and they didn't have any plans at the moment. Face had also been working really hard for the last few months and Hannibal knew he was getting tired of constantly working out. Hell thought Hannibal, why not let the kid have a couple of days to relax? But he couldn't just give in, or the kid would always expect it.

"Here's the deal kid. If you can beat me up this wall, I will let you have your weekend. But if I win, you will have an extra hour every day this week. Deal?" Face gulped. No matter how hard he tried he had never been able to beat Hannibal at anything but he really wanted to surprise Charisa with the weekend and he was pretty good at climbing. Finally Face nodded. Hannibal smiled and got them tied up. "Ready, set, go!" he called and they started up.

Face was doing his best to get to the top but Hannibal took the lead. Fuck, Face swore. He needed to win this. But he had been working hard for the last few hours and he was exhausted. That's when Face realized that his path was the most difficult area and Hannibal had apparently planned ahead and chosen an easier way. Face glanced around desperately. If he didn't find another way quick he was screwed for this weekend. There! He saw the perfect area. The only problem was that it was too far for him to reach. Hannibal was still climbing steadily and Face knew this was his only chance. He took a deep breath and threw his body across the gap. He heard Hannibal's gasp of shock at his free fall down the wall. He fell for a few seconds before throwing out his hand and grasping a rock about a meter and a half lower then where he started. But this rock had a clear path to the top. Face quickly shimmied his way up the wall, barely beating Hannibal to the top.

Face smiled and lowered himself to the ground. He knew Hannibal wouldn't be happy about his recklessness but a deal was a deal. He had his weekend. When Hannibal reached the ground he grabbed Face's arm and led him to the changing rooms. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again. I know you had ropes but you still could have smashed yourself against the wall or something could go wrong with the bloody knots!" Hannibal lectured as he gave Face ten hard swats. Then he pulled his boy into a hug. "Enjoy your weekend kid, and I will see you bright and early on Monday morning." Then Hannibal walked away.

Face smiled triumphantly and rubbed the sting out of his behind. He couldn't wait to see Charisa's face when he told her that they would have two whole days to themselves. He quickly changed and drove to their apartment.

"Hey babe! Guess what? Babe? Charisa, where are you hiding?" Face called as he walked through their silent rooms. Finally he reached their bedroom and he saw the folded up paper on his pillow. Face felt that awful sinking sensation in his stomach and slowly picked up the paper.

_Face,_

_This isn't working. It was fun while it lasted._

_Charisa_

Face desperately yanked out his cell and hit the number one speed dial. "_The number you have dialled is no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again. The number…" _Face let the phone fall out of his numb hand. She was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning dawned and Hannibal was watching BA and Murdock run their laps. He glanced at his watch again. Damn Face was half an hour late. Hannibal glared at the watch; see if he would give Face a weekend off again. He sighed and then joined in the run with his boys.

After finishing their workout BA grabbed his phone. He hadn't seen Hannibal this angry in ages and he wanted to warn his little bro before he was busted. He listened to the phone ring, silently praying that Face would answer soon but to no avail. "What are you thinking fool?" he muttered to himself exasperatedly before heading to the punching bags to get rid of some stress.

Murdock was worried. He knew how excited Face had been for his two months anniversary but no way would Face ever be this late to return, especially without calling Hannibal. He hoped his friend wasn't in trouble. Training that day was awful. He had been too worried to really pay attention and Hannibal had been short tempered. Combined, well lets just say Murdock was glad it was over. He quickly raced away from a disapproving Hannibal and raced to Face's apartment.

Murdock had watched BA trying to call Face and had left when he had thrown his phone angrily. He got to Face's place and rang the bell. When that received no response Murdock held the buzzer for over a minute. Still nothing. He backed up and glanced up at Face's windows, which were all dark. Murdock sighed in relief. "Guess you just lost track of time, eh buddy." He rolled his eyes, glanced up at the windows one last time and walked home.

Face didn't make an appearance at all that day and BA and Murdock exchanged worried looks. Hannibal was furious. Face was meant to be here. That kid better have a good excuse for his absence. He opened the door to walk out when he was interrupted. "Yo, Hannibal man? Calm down. He's just a little la-." BA cut off at Hannibal's death glare. He put his hands up in a surrendering motion and backed away from the angry man coming his way.

"No BA, I won't calm down. That kid is a full day late and hasn't checked in once. There is no excuse for that and I don't appreciate you insinuating that there is. Got it?" Hannibal spat angrily.

"No sir. Sorry Hannibal." BA said before grabbing Murdock and booking it upstairs. Hannibal cast one final glare at the stairs and then stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Hannibal rang the doorbell again. He'd been at Face's for the last ten minutes and still hadn't gotten a response. That's it, Hannibal had had enough. He set to work undoing the lock and pushed into his apartment. He strode angrily into the living room before freezing in shock. "Oh Face." he whispered sadly.

Face was lying on the ground by the couch surrounded by empty bottles and what appeared to be puddles of vomit. He was in the same outfit he'd been wearing at Friday's training and at first Hannibal couldn't even be sure he was breathing. Hannibal rushed to his boy's side and anxiously checked for a pulse. When he found it he gave another sigh. Shit kid, he thought, what the hell have you done to yourself?

He shook Face awake, holding his breath at the horrible smell of Face's living room. "Wha-? Oh shit my head man!" Face groaned and covered his face with his arms. Hannibal grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his kid's eyes. Face gave a little whimper as the light hit his sensitive eyes but finally managed to squint at Hannibal. "Hannibal? What are you doing here? Is it Monday all ready?" Just then the doorbell rang again and Face whimpered. "Oh fuck, it really hurts dad."

Hannibal decided to ignore the door in favour of helping his boy up onto the couch. Face was beyond weak and wasn't able to support his body weight on his own. Then the door opened and Hannibal heard Murdock's concerned voice. "Facey? You here, cause I'm really starting to worry…" he trailed off as he turned the corner and saw Hannibal's worried face.

"Murdock, get him some water. Now!" Hannibal snapped Murdock out of his daze and he quickly went to the kitchen. He had never seen Face look so bad. His little bro had always been ready with a smile and a quick joke but now he looked half dead.

When Murdock handed the water over to Hannibal, he carefully raised it to Face's lips. "Drink kid." Face turned his head away petulantly and Hannibal shook his head at the defiance. "Kid, I'm not happy with you at the moment and you really don't want to make it worse by not obeying. Now drink." He made Face drink two glasses before he hoisted him up and carried him bridal style all the way home.

The next day, Face woke up with a pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He had been shot, stabbed and even tortured but it didn't compare to the blinding headache he currently had. He let out a little whimper and prayed god would just kill him and be done with it. He heard someone rustle next to his bed and he was handed a couple pills and a glass of water, which he gratefully swallowed down. Then he just rolled over and passed back out.

The next time he woke up, it was to someone prodding him awake. He blearily opened his eyes to see the disapproving face of Hannibal. Oh shit, he thought as he realized just how royally he had fucked up this time. Hannibal normally limited how much alcohol the team was allowed to drink and Face knew he had definitely crossed that line, and if Hannibal had come to get him, he had obviously not shown up for Monday's training. Yep there would be hell to pay and he wished that Hannibal would let him recover a little before the punishment part.

"Out of bed, kid. You are already two days behind your training." Hannibal simply ignored the pleading look he got and pushed Face into the shower. "You've get ten minutes before we leave for the training field. Every minute later will be an extra lap."

That was all the encouragement Face needed to move and he quickly jumped into the shower. When he made it downstairs, ten minutes had just passed and he looked longingly into the kitchen, wishing he had time to grab coffee but knowing Hannibal had been serious about his threat. That's when Murdock walked into the hall and passed him a travelling mug that emitted the heavenly scent of coffee. That's it, Murdock was his hero.

They reached the training field and Hannibal simply pointed at the other track. Thank god Face thought. Apparently he would just be running plain miles instead of Hannibal's course. Though he knew that Hannibal would make him run till he was on the verge of collapsing. He set off without complaining and had to grit his teeth to fight down the nausea. By the time he had run a mile, Face was violently ill. Fuck, I'm never drinking again, he thought but Hannibal glared at him so he wiped his mouth and continued on.

That day's training was pure torture. It was hours of running, puking and pounding headaches. When he was finally allowed to stop, Face simply fell to the ground. He couldn't move. After twenty minutes Hannibal came and pulled him to his feet. He was then led home and once again found himself pushed into the shower.

Face slowly exited to find Hannibal sitting on his bed with a wooden hairbrush next to him. Face gulped and thought about retreating but it was too late. Hannibal gestured and Face stumbled his way to stand in front of his dad. "Lets get this over with kid." Hannibal sighed. "You screwed up badly this time. I know it hurt to lose Charisa but that is not how you handle things."

Face could already feel the tears coming as he was pulled across Hannibal's knee. He didn't fight as Hannibal pulled his sweats down and started swatting him with his hand. He hated that he had screwed up enough to bring Hannibal to spanking him. "Why are you getting this spanking Face?" Hannibal asked.

Face flinched at the resounding slap of skin. "I missed training! Shit! Ouch I mean shoot! I'm sorry Hannibal! I shouldn't have started drinking when I found her gone." At this point Face was fully sobbing and squirming desperately on Hannibal's lap. "Please Dad! Stop! I understand that I was wrong. Please!"

Hannibal hardened his heart at his kids pleading. "Almost done son. Twenty with the brush." This statement caused Face to start bucking anxiously and he screamed for Hannibal to stop and Hannibal hesitated for a second. Then he thought of when he walked into Face's living room. The moment of terror when he thought that his kid wasn't breathing, and he brought the brush down with a thud. He counted in his head and when he reached twenty he threw the brush aside. "Shh, son. We're all done. It's over and forgiven." He murmured as he rubbed Face's back.

"Why did she leave me? I don't know what I did wrong." Face sobbed into his shoulder and Hannibal's heart broke for the pain in his voice. Why couldn't Face catch a break? He was a great person and he wanted so badly to be loved. "Why didn't she love me?" Face begged Hannibal to respond.

"I don't know kid. I really don't know, but she isn't worth this. If she doesn't see how great you are then I say to hell with her. You deserve better Face. She might be gone, but I'm still here. And so are Murdock and BA. They were worried about you kid. I think BA wants to kill her for you." Hannibal told the destroyed boy on his lap. "You deserve more."


	11. Chapter 11

**All right guys please don't hate me. I haven't had Internet for ages! I am sorry it's been such a long wait and I'm letting you know that it's going to be hard for me to post chapters this summer. While I do have internet I will try my best to post frequently. You guys are the best.**

BA was furious. How dare that bitch do this to Face? He had been watching TV when Hannibal had carried him home and when he first saw how broken his little brother was he wanted to kill someone. It had taken hours of working out and hitting the punching bag for him to be able to control his temper. He couldn't believe that Sosa had just left. It was one thing to break up with a guy but a whole other world to just vanish with a note.

It was Friday night now and Face was still moping around, and BA had decided that enough was enough. "Get dressed pretty boy. We are going out." That's what they needed BA decided, a guys night out where they could drink some beer and watch the game. He over rode Face's protests and dragged his two little bros to his van.

The bar was crowded when they walked in so they had to fight their way through to reach the bar. BA ordered them all a beer and they pushed their way to a little back table with a decent view of the game. At first there was the awkward silence of three guys who didn't want to get emotional but as the night wore on the alcohol started to erode their walls.

"Face, honestly she's not worth it! She was a bitch and only cared about herself." BA slurred as he threw his arm around Face's shoulders. Face smiled and heartily agreed as he tossed back his drink.

"Ya Facey, you got us and we are so much better than el Diablo." Murdock giggled manically to himself as he sang drunkenly. Face joined in and ended the song with another toast. Then the boys looked sadly at their empty bottles. "Your turn BA. Chop chop my big friend."

Face grinned as BA staggered up to the bar again. They'd been sending him to get the drinks for the last three rounds. Wait, Face thought anxiously and tried to count how much they had drank. After they had drank the first round, Murdock had gotten one, and then BA got three. Soo that would make this drink number… "5!" he exclaimed proudly. He realized that they were pushing Hannibal's limits about now and shuddered at the thought of another talk with his dad about drinking. Yah this would be his last one, he decided.

What Face didn't know was that BA had drank more than that. Every time he had been sent up to get drinks he had ordered himself a shot of scotch and now he was having a hard time standing up straight. He stumbled his way through their order and clumsily made his way back to the table. He was almost there when he realized his friends weren't alone. Pike and 2 of his lackeys were blocking his way.

"I hear that you lost your girlfriend, Peck. What happened? She get tired of faking? No? Well then maybe she didn't want to join your threesome with the brawn and crazy over here." Pike jeered trying to get a rise from Face.

However Face was luckily a happy drunk who kept some common sense and he just smiled and turned back to Murdock. "Well captain. He would know about threesomes, what with tweedledee and tweedle dum over there." Murdock laughed at that and the Lackeys glared and started clenching fists. "Lets go BA, this place lets in every piece of shit that walks to the door."

Pike turned around to look at BA. "Oh there you are BA. Thought you might have been too stupid to find your way back without a guide."

BA stalked toward Pike threateningly, ready to kick his ass, but Face and Murdock grabbed his arms. "Come on big guy. He's not worth it and we really should get back before Hannibal gets pissed off." Face said soothingly. He kept it up till he felt BA relax. They let go and started heading towards the door.

Pike glared angrily as he watched his fight leave. "Yeah you better go home. Its past your bedtime." He spat. That's it BA thought. He'd been angry all week that he couldn't help Face get over Sosa, that he couldn't kick her ass for hurting his bro. Now here Pike was, making himself a perfect target for his anger, yet another person trying to hurt his family. BA snapped and swung at Pike's annoying smirk.

Now when BA was sober he would have been able to take down the three men easy, as it was he could barely stand so the tussle was taking some time. BA could feel their punches landing as he rocked on his feet but it would take more than that to knock BA down. He was so absorbed in fighting his enemies and trying to shake his brothers off his arms that he didn't hear the sirens.

It was a complete shock to him when the cop grabbed him forcibly and snapped on cuffs. Shit Hannibal was not going to be pleased with him. He made eye contact with Face and Murdock and sent them a silent plea to leave Hannibal out of it as he was led out the door and pushed into the waiting police car.

Face groaned as BA was led out. They were so screwed. He knew that BA wouldn't want Hannibal involved so he grabbed Murdock and they raced home. They had to get their money and bail out the stupid idiot who had ignored them and fought in a crowded bar. They snuck into their rooms and grabbed their cash before racing back downstairs. They were just leaving when they heard Hannibal's quiet voice behind them.

"Going somewhere boys? Maybe to bail BA out of trouble?" They froze guiltily and turned to look at their angry colonel. "Did you honestly think you could keep this from me?" Face quietly mumbled something but trailed off after a couple seconds, bowing his head. "Go to bed boys. We will talk when I get back." Hannibal was furious that BA had been arrested. They knew better than to attract attention and the fact that they weren't going to tell him made him angrier. It was a good thing he had some contacts in the police department. He had been called as soon as BA entered the station. He watched as his two other boys stumbled up the stairs. Apparently they had drunk a bit more than they should too. He sighed and headed to the station.

Hannibal talked to his friend in the police and managed to get the charges against BA dropped. The cop went to release BA but returned a few minutes later alone. Hannibal curiously raised his eyebrow. "When he heard you were here, he said that he'd rather stay. " the cop said with a laugh. Hannibal rolled his eyes and walked towards the pens in back.

There was BA, sitting against the wall in the back of the cell. He glanced up and flinched when he saw Hannibal's angry face. Hannibal beckoned him to get up but Ba immediately dropped his gaze back to the ground as he muttered out apologies. "Hannibal man, I'm sorry. Seriously I was stupid and it won't happen again I prom…." He trailed off as Hannibal grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, landing a painful swat on his behind for making Hannibal get him. He was then led past the grinning cop and pushed into the car.

The drive back home was silent after BA attempted to apologize and Hannibal had angrily told him he would be. BA cringed back in the seat and wondered how bad this was going to be.

Hannibal had punished him a couple times before but it was normally just groundings and extra training. He had earned one spanking before when he attacked Murdock after being tricked into flying and that one spanking had been enough. After that he got an occasional swat when Hannibal got annoyed with his attitude but that had always been enough of a warning for him to back off. He was pretty sure he had screwed up enough tonight to earn another spanking and the thought made him flinch.

They got home and BA obediently got out of the car and went to his bedroom. It was half an hour later when Hannibal walked in to call him out of the corner. Hannibal had used the time to check in on his two other boys. They'd reluctantly had told him what happened and he'd grounded them both for a week with an extra hour of training a day. A relatively mild punishment for them but they had tried to drag BA out of the bar.

"Over the desk BA. Now." BA looked pleadingly at Hannibal who just glared until he bent over. Hannibal let one hand rub BA's shaking back before starting his lecture with a steady swatting. "I don't know what you were thinking BA. When you go to a bar, you can drink a few beers but you know better than to get wasted. I can't believe you let your defences down so much that you couldn't take down three drunken idiots. That is unacceptable. What if you were attacked? How would you protect Murdock and Face?" BA was gasping by this point. The truth is he had never thought about being attacked. Ever since that first fight he had found himself being their protector, stepping in between them and whatever danger came along. He flinched at the thought of one of his friends getting hurt because he was too drunk to protect them.

Hannibal felt the flinch and realized he was getting through to BA. Normally when he was spanking his boys, he would wait till he felt them start to cry before finishing up but he knew that BA would never let himself reach that point. Face and Murdock could take a lot of pain but the guilt always broke them down into sobs. He knew that BA felt awful for what happened but he would never let anyone see him cry. "You don't pick fights. If someone attacks you, you defend yourself but you don't ever throw the first punch. I don't care what he said, he's a moron and his opinion doesn't matter. Do you hear me?" BA quickly gasped an affirmative and apologized desperately. Hannibal quickly did the next ten swats on his sitting spots and then pulled his boy up and into a hug.

Hannibal hated punishing the boys but the thought of them doing something stupid and getting in serious trouble insured he would do it. He had to make sure that they thought things through because he knew that he wouldn't always be able to be there. He continued rubbing BA's quivering back and thanked god that his kid hadn't been injured in his drunken battle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. So I did my best to write this chapter quick for all my readers. Sorry if it's not the best I've ever written. Anyways just letting you know that you guys are awesome! Now please review. pretty pretty please?**

Murdock was bored. They'd been grounded for the last 4 days and he was going stir crazy. Normally Hannibal let them roam the house as long as they didn't use the TV or laptops but he'd given them strict orders to stay in their own rooms this morning. He was having Morrison over for dinner and a couple of other important army figures and had decided that the boys should stay out of the way. The only problem with this was that Murdock was BORED!

Face had always been able to escape into his books and BA was probably working out in his room but Murdock needed room to run around in. Being stuck in one place reminded him of the dreaded hospitals stays. He gazed out the window wishing that he could be out there, soaring in the clear blue sky.

Well why the hell wasn't he? Murdock decided that he had enough. It wasn't fair that he was locked inside on such a beautiful day and Hannibal would never know. Murdock silently opened his bedroom door and listened carefully. He was able to quickly pinpoint exactly where Hannibal and his friends were by their voices and smiled gleefully. They were in the living room, which looked out to the front yard. So his bedroom window was the perfect escape hatch to the back yard and freedom.

He slipped over to the window and carefully manoeuvred himself onto the roof. He was just about to climb down the tree when he heard a voice whispering to him. He turned around to see Face leaning out of his open window. Murdock quickly slipped over to Face's window and they had a hurried discussion.

"Where you going man? Hannibal will be pissed if he finds you gone." Face asked

"I'm so bored Facey that I just don't care anymore. Anyways, I will be right back. Hannibal will never even know I left. You know that he won't come up till the guests leave and they don't go till at least 8. I've got 3 hours. I'm just going to go for a quick walk around the plane hanger. Why don't you come?"

Face regretfully shook his head. "Sorry captain but I value my hide. There's no way you get away with this. Hannibal can like read minds. I'll do my best to distract him if I hear him coming up though." With that Murdock flashed him a grin and scurried down the tree. Face watched him run out of view and hoped that his pal didn't get busted.

Downstairs, Hannibal glanced up. Something was different in the house but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was just about to go upstairs and check on the boys when Morrison handed him a beer and told him to stop being a worrywart. Hannibal grinned at the older man. He had met Russ when he was 15 years old. His parents had both died in a car crash and Hannibal had been sent to foster care. You could say he had been a bit bitter. He had started hanging out with the wrong crowd and generally sent his life down the drain. One night Hannibal had almost been arrested for vandalism but had managed to evade the cops. Russ had been another boy living at the home and when Russ found out he had grabbed the younger boy and given him a sore bottom and someone who cared all at once. After that Morrison had practically raised him.

"You're calling me a worrywart? You were the most overprotective big brother ever! I never got away with anything." Laughed Hannibal.

"When was the last time you let the boys get away with any mischief, Johnny boy? It seems every time I come over, one of them is in trouble."

"Well Russ, I learned from the best. You should be thankful that you only had me to worry about. These three are going to give me a heart attack one day." Now sufficiently distracted the two men re-joined the rest of the guests and continued their meeting.

Murdock was having a great time. He had successfully snuck into the hanger and was now wandering happily amongst the planes. When he reached his favourite one, he couldn't help himself and climbed into the pilot seat. He imagined he was flying through the air with enemy planes on his tail. He quickly dodged downwards and then pulled up with a quick yank. "Bang, bang. And he dodges to the left, and then he loops around behind and YES! He snipes the left wing. Boom!" Murdock got so engrossed in his story that he forgot to check the time.

Back home all the guests were leaving and Hannibal was starting to worry about the silence. "I'm amazed that we haven't heard from the boys yet. You know Face would normally come down looking for food, or Murdock would be jumping around begging to be let out. It's only ever this quiet when they are up to something." He mentioned to Russ as he was walking out the door. Russ grinned as Hannibal started stalking up the stairs. Those boys better not be doing something stupid, not when they were already being punished.

As he reached the top he knocked and opened BA's door. BA was listening to his IPod while doing pushups in the middle of the room. He glanced up questioningly at Hannibal who just nodded and shut the door behind him. Then he glanced at the other side of the hall where the two loudest boys lived. He noticed that Face's door was partly ajar so he pushed it open and looked in. His youngest boy was sprawled on the bed with a book open in front of him.

Face glanced up at the door and tried not to flinch. He hadn't heard Murdock come back in yet and he knew that Hannibal was going to check in on him next. "Hey Boss man. Everyone leave already cause I am starving. Honestly you could of brought us up a snack or something." Face whined.

Hannibal smiled at his kid and waved him towards the stairs. "Go for it Face. I'm just going to check in on Murdock then do some work in my office."

That's when Face glanced out the window and saw Murdock slipping around to the tree. He just had to stall Hannibal for a couple of minutes. His eyes flitted across the room looking desperately for some sort of inspiration. They fell onto his worn copy of the Bourne Identity,

"Hey Hannibal, did you ever read this book? It is very complex." At Hannibal's nod Face grinned and continued to chatter. "So I was thinking, if it came down to it, who do you think would win in a fight? Me or Bourne? I mean obviously I am the better con man but he sounds more cut throat then me." Hannibal gazed at Face curiously,

"Alright Face, what are you up to?" Face tried to look innocent but Hannibal knew the kid. he only ever blabbed on when he was nervous. He glanced around the kids room but saw nothing out of place.

Face looked affronted. "Why must I be up to anything? I asked a serious question that could affect my daily life. I would like to know if I would die facing a man like Bourne?"

Hannibal studied the kid more closely but nothing seemed out of place. "Don't worry about Bourne kid. He works alone and if he ever came close to killing you, we would be there to kick his ass." That's when they heard the crash coming from down the hall. Hannibal glared at Face, he knew the kid had something to do with this. He then raced down the hall to find Murdock lying on the floor. Hannibal glanced around. The window was open, the table next to the window was knocked over and Murdock was looking guilty and wearing his shoes.

"Busted." Murdock sighed. Hannibal quickly grabbed Face's arm as he tried to sneak back to his room. He raised his eyebrow at Face and Face blabbed. Hannibal studied the kid to ensure he wasn't lying. He claimed that he had honestly just seen Murdock returning and had only tried to cover for him but Hannibal suspected he knew Murdock had left. Both boys vehemently denied that though and since he had no proof Hannibal let it go. He added another three days to Face's grounding and sent him back to his room before turning to Murdock.

Murdock was currently racing across the roof again. He knew it was stupid but the thought of Hannibal's anger made him flee. His fight or flight reflex heavily favoured flight and so he was so out of there. He heard Hannibal's warnings to stop and return but he just kept going.

Hannibal snarled as Murdock slipped down the tree then he followed the kid out. He was going to kill the pilot for making him do this. He quickly jogged across the roof and manoeuvred down the tree. Then he started jogging down the road Murdock had taken off on. He had just turned the corner when he saw a struggling Murdock.

Russ was holding his ear firmly and lecturing the yelping boy soundly. Hannibal grinned. He had been in Murdock's position plenty of times and knew that the kid was regretting running. "Thanks Russ. He's a quick one when he wants to be."

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Russ said grinning. "I was just coming back to give you a new case when I saw him booking it down the road like there was no tomorrow. Thought that you probably weren't far behind. I'll just leave you to deal with this." He smiled and handed over the whimpering pilot. "I'll come back tomorrow with the case." He then climbed into his car and took off down the road.

Hannibal dragged Murdock back towards the house. Honestly he should have expected this. Murdock always did try to escape punishment. Normally he would just hide somewhere in the house hoping that Hannibal would just give up. Once they were in Murdock's room, Hannibal sat on the bed and pulled the struggling man over his lap.

He easily used one hand to hold him in place while the other tugged down his pants. Once he had bared Murdock he set to work with his hand. Murdock struggled and swore at him as his backside darkened and Hannibal responded by working on his sit spots. "You do not use that kind of language with me young man. You will keep a civil tongue or I will wash your mouth out, do you understand me?" by this time, Murdock would have agreed to anything, his tender sit spots feeling like they were on fire. "Good. Now you know better than to sneak out of the house, especially when you are grounded. I know you get bored and I know you don't like being left in your room but punishments are not meant to be fun. Don't break the rules and you won't be grounded. I need to always know where you are Murdock. If I don't know where you are, I can't protect you properly."

Murdock was crying by this point and begging for him to stop, but Hannibal just sighed. "Now if you hadn't tried to escape punishment, we would be ending now but because you ran, you get 5 with the belt." When he heard this Murdock began to really beg. He hated the belt more than anything but Hannibal just tightened his grip as he pulled of his belt. Hannibal folded the belt in two, safely capturing the buckle in his hand and started swinging. After five he dropped the belt and rubbed soothing circles onto Murdock's shaking back.

"Hey now buddy. You are ok. I'm sorry I had to do that to you but you do know better. Shh kid." After a while Murdock lifted his tear stained face and muttered out an apology. "That's ok captain. Oh and I am adding an extra week to your grounding." He laughed at Murdock's disappointed face and continued. "You brought it upon yourself kid. Now what exactly were you doing for 3 hours anyways?"


End file.
